


April 11, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced the minute a creature used its tail to knock her father into one side of a general store.





	April 11, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl winced the minute a creature used its tail to knock her father into one side of a general store before she prepared to avenge him.

THE END


End file.
